The present disclosure relates to an engaging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,151,345 discloses an engaging device including an engaging piece which projects radially so as to switch between a state in which the engaging piece can mesh with an engaged member and a state in which the engaging piece cannot mesh with the engaged member. In the engaging device, a state is switched between the state in which the engaging piece can mesh and the state in which the engaging piece cannot mesh in accordance with a rotation of a selector member, coupled with an actuator, in a circumferential direction.
However, in the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,151,345, since one of the engaged members is a fixed member, the engaging device can serve as a brake but cannot serve as a clutch. In the clutch, two members to be engaged with each other are rotating elements. Therefore, it is difficult to make a structure in which a main body of the actuator is fixed a clutch.